Tyrion's Unexpected Journey
by Warmachine375
Summary: After escaping from King's Landing, Tyrion mysteriously ended up in Middle-Earth where he begins his unexpected journey with a group of thirteen dwarves, a wizard and the hobbit on a quest to retake the Lonely Mountain from the fire-breathing dragon Smaug! Disclaimer: GoT and Hobbit belongs to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I made a new fanfic of my (don't tell GRRM) favorite character Tyrion Lannister! It'll about his unexpected journey in Middle-Earth set in "The Hobbit" trilogy after his escape from King's Landing under false treason of murdering the vicious idiotic king and nephew of his, Joffrey Baratheon-Lannister by his sweet sister Cersei Lannister, the bitch queen and his murder of his lord father Tywin Lannister.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit and Game of Thrones. My fanfic is purely for fun. They belong to the J.R.R. Tolkien and his family the Tolkien Estate and George R.R. Martin (don't care if he hates fanfic). This includes Peter Jackson, Warner Brothers and New Line Cinema, and HBO and GOT production crew who are behind the production of the two franchises.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Opening his eyes, the small man with messy blonde hair and has a scar on his face, wearing simple clothes woke up from his long sleep or rather unconsciousness. Managing to help himself up, the man began to remember who he was. He is Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin and Joanna Lannisters. A dwarf born into the most powerful and richest family, House of Lannister in the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. The Imp. The Halfman. A demon monkey. A kinslayer. That's what the people of a rat-infested place named King's Landing called him that time. Despite all what he did for the good of his house, none of those were appreciated at all. No praise no respect at all. At least few people truly cared for him namely his big brother Jaime, Lord Varys, Bronn, his loyal sellsword, Podrick Payne, his faithful squire and Sansa Stark, his unconsummated wife although begrudgingly.

Tyrion then began to remember more. After the escape from King's Landing with the help of Lord Varys, the ship heading to the Narrow Sea Tyrion boarded into was caught in a sea-storm that got the dwarf fall overboard and seemingly drowned. Then everything went black. He would have died although that would please his sweet sister Cersei but would sadden Jaime if word gets out of his "demise". Lord Varys' fate in that tragic event was unknown whether he managed to survive or not which Tyrion didn't have to worry about that for now.

_Where in the seven hells am I? And why am I still alive? Father and sweet sister would have been pleased to see me die in the sea already although my big brother won't be happy. Why did the gods save me? They would have done me a favor and put me out of my misery already!_

Before thinking any further, Tyrion smelled a strange aroma. _Smoke? Hmmm...a sweet-smelling smoke. Almost reminds me of my sweet sister's lavender._ Turning around, he noticed an old man sitting next to the campfire. He has a grey hair and long-flowing beard and wore a flowing grey robes almost similar to a maester. The strangest things that intrigues Tyrion are the hat the old man is wearing and a staff he holds. And that includes a strange item the old man breathes smoke in and out.

_So this is the one who saved me? The old man appears to be a maester but I see no chain around him. And what's with the hat and he's...smoking?._

The old man seemed to notice Tyrion fully awake, taking away his smoking item and spoke in a brash but smooth voice, "Ah, you are awake my friend. Good very good. I almost believed that you wouldn't be awake from your unconsciousness."

"I thank you, stranger. I owe you my gratitude. Pray tell who are you exactly?", Tyrion asked the old man.

"My apologies, friend. I am Gandalf the Grey and he is me. And yours, my dear lad?", the old man named Gandalf answered and asked Tyrion his name. _Oh and I'm Thoros of Myr the Red_ _Priest_, the Lannister dwarf mentally retorted with sarcasm referring to the fat bearded man wearing red robes, claiming to be a priest of the R'hlorr, the Lord of Light from the Free City of Myr and is known for using wildfire-clad swords in tourneys and battles one of them was the Siege of Pyke where he was the first to attack after King Robert's forces smashed the ironborn keep and slashed his way through Greyjoy troops with that weapon which burned them alive, as well as being Robert's drinking buddies.

"I am Tyrion, son of Tywin Lannister of House Lannister and where am I?", Tyrion replied.

"Tyrion, son of Tywin you are in Middle-Earth of course. I found you unconscious in the woods while I was on my way to Bree, although you were wet for some reasons probably the rain I assume." the grey-clad elderly man explained to the Lannister dwarf, baffling Tyrion. _Middle-Earth? Was it a name of whatever who knows where I ended up in?_

"Middle-Earth? Is that so, Maester Gandalf?" the Imp asked.

"Maester? I never heard such a strange title. I'm a Wizard, Tyrion son of Tywin." Gandalf said.

_Wizard? Does that explain his weird looking hat, and his staff, I wonder?_, Tyrion thought. "If you're a Wizard, then you can use magic?", he asked the Grey Wizard skeptically, however due to some rumors he heard from Lord Varys about the red woman in Stannis Baratheon's faction and the sorcerer who wronged the master of whispers in the past Tyrion hardly doubts if magic is real or not unless he sees it himself.

"Of course, I can use magic, my lad in many strange ways. I almost believed that you are a hobbit judging from your size but you are wearing shoes so I guess you are dwarf.", Gandalf commented on Tyrion, leaving him confused.

"Yes, yes I get that a lot." Tyrion commented. _Hobbit? What kind of name is that?_

"What brings Tyrion, son of Tywin to be found unconscious around these parts in the woods?", Gandalf asked.

Tyrion couldn't decide whether to tell the truth to the one who saved his life depends if he believes him or not. In a land where he's not familiar with, Tyrion made a decision to make a little lie and a cover-up story to convince Gandalf and earn his trust if he's going to survive and might probably start his fortune away from his sweet sister from scratch in the future.

"Truth be told Gandalf, I can't seem to remember how I got here. The only thing I remember are who I am, what I do best and I was on a ship on a journey across the sea from where I came from but the storm unfortunately appeared and then...nothing. I don't even know how I got here before you found and saved me, I'm telling you."

The Grey Wizard held his suspicious stare at Tyrion quite long, making the Imp feel uneasy but for the sake of his pride as a Lannister kept him composed before speaking in a gentle voice, "That might explain a bump on your head...and you got a nasty scar on your face, my lad."

_Lord. He should be addressing me as 'Lord Tyrion' not lad. I may be a man half my size but I'm a Lannister, a proud lion no matter how different I am, I still have my claws_, Tyrion mentally retorted, feeling slighted for being called a lad by a wizard named Gandalf the Grey as if he was but a child.

"Yes, from a battle in my homeland. Chopped a man's leg off guard and led the counterattack in the siege of the city I've defended. One taste of battle is enough for me, Gandalf and I would like to keep what remains of my face." Tyrion commented, recalling the Battle of the Blackwater Bay where he led King's Landing's defense against Stannis Baratheon's siege with wildfire and a flanking force before suffering a face wound by one of the Kingsguard, Ser Mandoon Moore who was later killed by his ever-faithful squire Pod. His actions were largely ignored in the aftermath, which the Imp did not take lightly.

After hearing his words, Gandalf laughed heartily, not a laugh of mockery Tyrion noticed. "It appears that even the smallest person can be a fearsome foe in battle if underestimated by the enemy. How admirable of you Tyrion, son of Tywin."

Never before in his life, someone actually praised him! A dwarf for a Lannister, who has been scorned and looked down by nearly everyone in the Seven Kingdoms, was praised by an old man who showed no signs of indiscrimination or mockery in his eyes at all as if he had experience with little people like him.

"Why, thank you Gandalf. I'm touched truly. In my homeland, me and my fellow dwarfs weren't given that much respect and praise of our talents, I'm afraid." Tyrion said.

"Well now, no need to worry about that my lad. You might change all that. I'm sure of it you can eventually." Gandalf told the Imp. _If only that were easy_, Tyrion mentally doubted.

"Not to be rude Gandalf the Grey but I'm famished and a need to refresh myself." Tyrion told the Grey Wizard.

"Yes, yes of course Tyrion my lad. Come with me. I'll give you my spare cloak. The weather on this road can very unpredictable sometimes" as Gandalf handed out the spare cloak he brought along for the Lannister dwarf.

"Where are we going exactly, Gandalf?" Tyrion asked as he adjusted the cloak on his back while noticing his crossbow still with its handful ammunition of bolts he brought along since his escape from King's Landing beside him lately which he took it with him for his safety, attaching it behind his back.

"To Bree of course. Come, we have a long journey ahead of us. Best brace yourselves for the rain my lad." Gandalf answered and chuckled as the Imp and the Grey Wizard walks down the path down to the rainy-plagued town called Bree.

_At Bree_

As Tyrion and Gandalf arrived in the small town of Bree, the Lannister dwarf is clearly not amused of the seemingly always-raining atmosphere as he's nearly soaked again had not for a spare cloak the Grey Wizard gave him for protection against the rain. Following Gandalf around town, Tyrion noticed men, mostly travelers ventured in and around town, seeking places to stay and rest before leaving on their journeys to who knows where. And villagers living in Bree are leading normal lives despite heavy rains, implying how adaptable they are much like how the people of the Seven Kingdoms are used to their respective lands' environment. He even passed by an unruly looking man, heavily soaked by the rain, eating a carrot along the way. Speaking of staying and resting in a town, the Imp had something else in mind of his own before getting the wizard's attention.

"Say, Gandalf. Does Bree have any brothels around here I can visit?", Tyrion asked.

The Grey Wizard was baffled and confused of what Tyrion just said and asked, "Goodness Tyrion, what do you mean brothels?"

"Brothels, you know a place where whores give men fun and pleasure in their free time in exchange for payment of their services." Tyrion explained, trying to ring a bell into Gandalf's mind.

Shaking his head, Gandalf spoke, "As you know Tyrion. There is no such thing as brothels or whores as you call them. I have traveled far and wide in Middle-Earth and never in my life had ever seen or heard of them in these lands of Men, not even in the realm of Elves. From wherever you came from must be barbaric and uncivilized. Almost as foul as the orcs themselves." This did not please the Imp to hear that in Middle-Earth, there were no brothels or whores to have fun with at all. "I'm quite disappointed but where I came from is almost similar to this lonely-looking town." Tyrion commented, mentioning either the North or the Riverlands comparing to Bree. "But ale is still around, yes?" the Lannister dwarf asked again.

"Yes, Tyrion the best ale in Bree is at 'The Prancing Pony'. Come, you have good food and ale as you saw fit. Best behave yourselves. Most men in Bree can be quite rough if you get to their bad side" The Grey Wizard warned Tyrion.

"Oh don't worry Gandalf my friend. I happened to be quite a gentleman." The Lannister dwarf assured him, which Gandalf was pleased to hear.

As the the Grey Wizard and the Imp entered 'The Prancing Pony' inn, while Gandalf managed to dry himself off and removed his hat, Tyrion took off his soaking cloak and allowed a servant girl to hang it among with the wet cloaks to dry off. Tyrion had the thought of spending the night with the servant girl, warming his bed and her at his sheets but quickly brushed that thought out, after hearing what Gandalf just said earlier about the non-existence of brothels or whores in Middle-Earth. He can change that but not now since he doesn't want to get on the Grey Wizard's bad side and not wanting to find out.

Looking at the crowd in the inn, Tyrion noticed a crowd of men with different looks not that the Imp can compare to those in the Seven Kingdoms feasting and drinking together like brothers-in-arms and friends, singing songs and dancing together which Tyrion finds it similar to the late King Robert Baratheon's last visit to Winterfell. And just like Gandalf said, no whores around at all as the Imp saw no men openly having their way with any women either the servant girls or other random female traveler or villager despite how unruly and rough-looking they are much to his disappointment. _True gentlemen indeed unlike in Westeros or in Essos. _Then Tyrion noticed little men and women as well, oddly enough they weren't wearing shoes, all barefoot and they seemed to be getting along well with those taller than them like equals which somewhat pleases the Imp for he has deep sympathy for bastards, broken things...and dwarfs. _Those must be dwarfs I presume. At least they weren't ridiculed or mistreated like I, and the other fellow dwarfs have experienced back in King's Landing._

"Wait here, Tyrion. I have a business to attend to. Ask any servant girl whatever meal or ale you need to eat and drink. I'll pay for them later. And please don't make any trouble. It might ruin the jolly atmosphere in 'The Prancing Pony'." Gandalf advised the Imp.

"Of course. Of course Gandalf whatever you say." Tyrion complied with amusement._ And don't worry, a Lannister always pays his debts_. When Gandalf left, Tyrion helped himself to get into the chair with much less difficulty and settled in with his crossbow at his side. A young servant girl with brown pony-tailed hair approached Tyrion and greeted him. "Welcome to the 'Prancing Pony'. What can I get for you, sir."

Misunderstanding her, Tyrion spoke. "Forgive me my dear but I'm no knight".

"Apologies, mister then. Not from around here I believe. What do you order for tonight?", she said, thinking she had offended her customer and later jolly asked Tyrion.

"A meal and a bellyfull of wine fit for a dwarf", Tyrion replied, half-jokingly.

"A dwarf? You look more like a hobbit than a dwarf, mister", the servant girl skeptically spoke upon looking at Tyrion's size with a judging look on her face.

Mentally sighing, Tyrion told the servant girl to get his meal. "Never mind. Just give me what I asked".

The servant girl smiled and cheerfully said, "Alright then, mister. Your order will be served within a few minutes." before leaving. As Tyrion waited, he noticed his tall and old friend, the Grey Wizard spoke, "Mind if I join you?", starting his conversation with another person, who almost appeared to be his size but a little much taller and broader, long black hair and a beard reminding Tyrion of Benjen Stark and Jon Snow both men of the Night's Watch at The Wall, wearing clothing cloaked in fur almost too similar what the Northmen and the Starks of Winterfell wore in the cold climate in the North after Gandalf seemingly saved him from would-be assassins about to kill the latter on approach that somehow relieved the black-haired dwarf who was going to draw his sword in self-defense if Tyrion's eyes hadn't failed him yet.

_I guess sacred guest right is almost non-existent here too if I'm not careful_ _enough_, Tyrion mentally commented, half-jokingly doubting if such right was exercised in Middle-Earth not since the Red Wedding when the Freys and the Boltons, having made a deal with his lord father Tywin who claimed that deemed necessary to end the war, turned their cloaks and mercilessly massacred Robb Stark the King in the North, his wife, his mother, the northern and riverland lords and the majority of the Northern army underneath Lord Walder Frey's roof just right after the newly-wedded couple Lord Edmure Tully and Lady Rosiln Frey were taken for the bedding ceremony and Lord Roose Bolton drove his knife upon his king's heart, killing the Young Wolf whose corpse was desecrated as the Freys removed the head and replaced it with his direwolf's, paraded around the keep symbolizing their final act of mockery to the King in the North and threw Lady Catelyn's body into the rivers in mockery of the traditional Tully funeral customs. Such horrible acts brought shock to the Seven Kingdoms, realizing that sacred guest right is no longer an option to be safe wherever you thought no one can harm you when you're in someone's house if one can wield a knife could kill you in your sleep or in dinner and Tyrion, and most other people, condemned Walder Frey and Roose Bolton's a grave violation to all the laws of gods, the old and new and men, breaking such a sacred pact and also turning against their liege lord whom they swore allegience. In Middle-Earth even in Bree, the Imp had to look out for himself if needed be whether he's with Gandalf or not.

Shaking that thought out, while looking at the face of the black-haired person with a studied look, he appears to be royalty if Tyrion had not mistaken. Tyrion has a habit of recognizing those of highborn and nobility no matter how well they managed to hide themselves from the common folk or looked simple and ordinary even bastards included back in Westeros just like while at the Crossroads Inn with Yoren and Bronn, how he immediately recognized Lady Catelyn Stark who was with her household master-at-arms Ser Rodrick Cassel about to rest at the same inn for their safe return journey to Winterfell only to end up being arrested by Lord Ned Stark's wife under false charges of an attempt on her son Bran's life with the swords of her father's sworn bannermen at his throat. And his arrest sparked a conflict between the Starks/Tullys and the Lannisters which soon escalated into a full-blown war in the Seven Kingdoms with the arrest and beheading of Ned Stark under orders of a vicious idiot for a king Joffrey Baratheon, his no-good nephew. And Tyrion had to make sure that he won't get into trouble again if he wasn't careful.

Then Tyrion began to eavesdrop in their conversation, all while waiting for the food and ale he ordered, as he heard Gandalf telling a passing maid, "I'll have the same." referring to the meal the black-haired dwarf had: a half a piece of bread, half a slice of cheese, and exactly 2 grapes.

Gandalf spoke to the black-haired dwarf in a polite manner. "I should introduced myself. My name is Gandalf." The latter appeared to be not convinced at first before the wizard made sure he knows his name. "Gandalf the Grey."

"I know who you are.", the black-haired dwarf spoke in a tone almost too similar to a northman with authority. _I guess Gandalf is known around here_, Tyrion thought.

Gandalf continued to speak amusedly before asking. "Well now this is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?" _So this man's name is Thorin Oakenshield. His last name is quite fitting for a noble house for a noble dwarf. House Oakenshield, rings a bell to it_, Tyrion mentally commented before the servant girl arrived with the meal and ale he ordered anything fit for him: a hot chicken, a fried fish, a set of potatoes, cheese, bread and a sweet-smelling wine and began his feast while continuing his eavesdropping.

Sighing, the black-haired dwarf named Thorin Oakenshield spoke, "I received word that my father had been seen wandering in the wilds of Dunland. I went looking. I found no sign of him." in a tone of regret. Tyrion noted of Thorin's grief of his failure of finding his father and wonders if he would have done the same looking for the man who solely blamed him for taking away his beloved wife, a mother Tyrion never knew of.

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain." Gandalf told the black-haired dwarf.

"He still lives. I am sure of it.", Thorin insisted, held on his belief that his father is still alive. _A loving son to his father in the end, how admirable_, Tyrion mentally praised the dwarf.

The Grey Wizard gave small stare at Thorin before the maid he earlier ordered brought him the same meal Thorin before the latter continued to speak. "My father came to see you before he went missing." Gandalf gave a serious look before Thorin asked. "What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor to rally the Seven Armies of the Dwarves. To destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland." Gandalf replied, compelling Thorin Oakenshield. His words seemed to baffle Tyrion as he chewed on a new delicacies, to march upon a mountain inhabited by a dragon is considered a suicide mission and a one way trip to meet with Stranger, one of the seven gods in the Faith of the Seven. Tyrion had read the history of Aegon's Conquest of Westeros in his younger years back in Casterly Rock thanks to his love of books. In one of the events of the Targaryen conquest, the two kings of the Rock and the Reach, Mern Gardener and Lorren Lannister joined forces and combined their armies to face Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters' small army, only to be burned alive by three Targaryen dragons in the open field, thus known as the 'Field of Fire'. This results to the death of the King of the Reach and the King of the Rock bending the knee to Aegon. The Field of Fire also compelled Torrhen Stark, the last King in the North to bend the knee to the Targaryens in his act to spare his loyal bannermen from such similar fate, earning the nickname 'The King Who Knelt". Tyrion feels sympathetic to hear that a dragon took Thorin's homeland, Erebor or The Lonely Mountain if he heard right but cannot tell whether Gandalf is mad enough to tell Thorin Oakenshield to gather an army and face a dragon. Madness. Truly madness indeed. Nonetheless, the Imp continued to listen.

Picking his mug, Thorin spoke in a suspicious manner, "This is no chance meeting, isn't it Gandalf?" before chugging down ale into his mouth.

"No. It is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn towards Erebor", Gandalf answered in a grave voice towards Thorin and continued, "I ran into some unsavory characters while I was traveling along the way. They mistook me for a vagabond."

"I imagine they regretted that.", Thorin commented with amusement. _That'll quite a tall tale to tell. A group of unsavory characters beaten up by an frail old man wearing a pointy hat with a stick_, Tyrion thought, smiling.

Gandalf took out something from his pockets and brandished a crude-looking piece of paper written in a strange language Tyrion was not familiar with. Clearly not Common Tongue, Valyrian, or any other language in Westeros and Essos. "One of them was carrying a message. It is written in Black Speech." the Grey Wizard explained the contents of the paper to Thorin who put his hands away from it.

"A promise of payment."

"For what?", Thorin asked.

"Your head.", Gandalf answered. That did not please Thorin Oakenshield well when he heard that and it uneases Tyrion, nearly spitting out his wine in surprise. It's not the first time someone, a dwarf like him, had a bounty on his head. Before mysteriously ended up in Middle-Earth, he nearly recalled what Lord Varys told him in their last meeting on the ship that his sweet sister the Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms ordered the bounty on his head in exchange for a lot of Gold Dragons for a Lannister is a lot worth more than anyone else in Westeros.

"Someone wants you dead." Gandalf warned Thorin. _That could explain some unsavory characters about to kill Thorin Oakenshield had not Gandalf stepped in_, Tyrion rationalized.

"Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together, you might have the might and power to retake Erebor." Gandalf's suggestion did had an effect on Thorin who felt uneasiness and doubt to what Gandalf just said.

_So Thorin Oakenshield is the heir to the throne of Erebor, that might explain the highborn look he possesses. I hope the throne of Durin looks more comfortable than a lot of swords bunched together they call the Iron Throne_, the Imp thought.

Gandalf continued to tell Thorin more. "Some of the meeting of the Seven Dwarf Families demand that they stand by their oath."

"The Seven Armies swore their oath to the one who wields the Crown's Jewel. The Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them and in case you had forgotten it has been stolen by Smaug!" Thorin spat back slightly angry over the fact that the seven dwarf families will only follow the one holds the Arkenstone and the dragon named Smaug before he and Gandalf saw the would-be assassins leave the 'Prancing Pony'.

On the other hand, Tyrion had to grasp what he overheard in their conversation. A dragon called Smaug, which the Imp find it not a bad name fit for a fearsome dragon, took Thorin's homeland named Erebor or The Lonely Mountain and stole the dwarf kingdom's most valued treasure, the Arkenstone. Quite strange for a dragon to move independently on its own not since before the Valyrians took control of them with magic and used them in expanding its territory and influence throughout half the world before the Doom of Valyria started with the majority of the dragons dead in the catastrophe and the three remaining were used by the Targaryens to conquer Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms, leading to a small but sustainable rebirth of their species for many many years later before they soon became extinct until Danaerys "Stormborn" Targaryen successfully hatched three newborn dragons of her own, signaling the return of the mighty dragons into the world of men. The Seven Dwarf Families, as Tyrion recalled, assumed to be the sworn bannermen to the throne of Durin and would only answer to the heir if he/she possess the Arkenstone, similar to all the lords of the Seven Kingdoms pledging their fealty to the one who sits on the Iron Throne. The Targaryens, then the Baratheons, and secretly the Lannisters.

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf asked in an offer Thorin could not possibly refuse.

"How? The Arkenstone lies a half a world away. Buried beneath the feet of the fire-breathing dragon." Thorin doubted Gandalf's ability to retake the Crown's Jewel despite his reputation and status as the Wizard, though he has yet to see what his grey-robed elderly friend is capable of.

"Yes, it does. Which is why we are going to need a burglar." Gandalf said in somewhat a small smirk on his face Tyrion had noticed. _A burglar? Hmm...wise words Gandalf_, Tyrion mentally applauded. The Imp know a thing or two about burglars. Thieves who come and steal anything worth the value from unwary victims, most of them occur in King's Landing or by the kingsroad.

Thorin was finally convinced of the Grey Wizard's words but notices Tyrion looking at him and Gandalf before the said person turned away his head to resume his meal. "It would appear that someone is eavesdropping in our conversation, Gandalf." as he was about to draw his blade on the Imp, suspecting he may be an enemy spy. Curses! He blew it. He was careless and went too far with the eavesdropping! He gotten himself involved with Gandalf's business and there's no turning back now. Tyrion gulped nervously at Thorin's killing intent but Gandalf intervened.

"Stay your blade, Thorin Oakenshield. I was going to tell you sooner about a certain companion of mine I brought along to Bree after this but it seemed the time is now. Tyrion, I present to you Thorin Oakenshield, heir to the throne of Durin and Erebor, King Under the Mountain."

Tyrion got himself out from his chair and greeted Thorin Oakenshield in a polite manner reserved for any lords or ladies back in King's Landing. "Greeting, Lord Thorin Oakenshield, rightful King Under the Mountain and heir to the throne of Durin. I am Tyrion of Clan Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister. Forgive me for my eavesdropping, my lord. It was not of ill intent but Gandalf allowed me to have my small meal of my own in private before he introduced me to you."

"Apologies accepted Tyrion, son of Tywin of Clan Lannister. Strange, that you addressed me as a lord instead of a king. Care to explain?" Thorin looked at Tyrion in a suspicious eye as the Lannister dwarf made a slight ahem to clear his throat to talk. The size of Tyrion is quite doubting if he was really a dwarf because he was a little too short to be one but looking at his eyes appeared that Tyrion is from nobility and he heard nothing about a dwarf clan named Lannister, Thorin thought.

"As you now, Lord Thorin. From where I came from, we address those of highborn origin as 'my lord' and 'my lady' and by the common folk 'm'lord' and 'm'lady'. And to the king of the land I hailed from is 'Your Grace'. I speak no offense but you are not king yet until you retake Erebor which is yours by right of course. Clan Lannister is the name of the family I was born into, probably from among us fellow dwarves scattered around the land after the loss of the Lonely Mountain I wasn't there because I wasn't been brought into the world yet by my dear mother and it would appear that Gandalf was right in recruiting me in such a noble plan of his and yours too." Tyrion explained with courtesy, in hopes Thorin might not distrust him and made a little white lie to go on with his story.

Thorin was convinced, knowing the fact that once united Dwarven people were scattered throughout the lands of men and settled in new homes since Smaug's takeover of Erebor and was surprised that some dwarves would go really that far beyond the continents and asked more of Tyrion. "Aye it would seem. And do you have a trade in your services, Tyrion?"

"Ah, yes. I had the experience being the acting advisor and second in command of the king I once served, managing the affairs of the realm and then the head of the kingdom's currency to deal with its financial issues." Tyrion explained referring to his past roles as the acting Hand of the King by his lord father, which he did a very good job at it before he lost it at the end of the Battle of the Blackwater Bay when his father returned to King's Landing to assume his official post and later on the Master of Coin, although being good at spending money throughout his life, Tyrion managed to cope with his new position and sought ways to manage the crown's coffers, only to discover the Iron Throne's massive debt to the Iron Bank of Bravoos and eventually lose it when King Joffrey Baratheon, the vicious nephew of his, was poisoned in his wedding feast with Queen Margaery Tyrell and oh dear his sweet sister ordered his arrest.

"Impressive. You might have a place among my council and among the Seven Dwarf Families eventually Eight once Erebor is retaken if you earned it well Tyrion, son of Tywin. Can you wield a weapon?" Thorin was somewhat impressed of Tyrion's talents of managing the affairs of the land he hailed from as well as managing the currency. He might prove beneficial for the dwarven kingdom after they retake it from the fire-breathing dragon Smaug of course.

"Yes of course I'd be honored to be a part of your council Lord Thorin once the Lonely Mountain is retaken for what is rightfully yours if I earned such a generous privilege as well as becoming part of the Seven, I mean Eight Dwarf Families once I found a suitable highborn wife and take my father's clan name as the name of my Dwarf Family. As for wielding a weapon, an axe to be exact. Once chopped a man's leg off guard and killed him in the chest afterwards and killed a few some more before I got a scar in my face. And also in one occasion, I killed a man with a shield once, bashing it into his face until it became a real bloody mess. Also I'm good with the crossbow I had with me which I'm quite a good shot myself. And I can read books too. Lots of books. Knowledge is power.", Tyrion said with pride as a Lannister should be, while relishing the thought of starting his fortune from scratch afterall. The thought of becoming one of the Sev-no, Eight Dwarf Families with the title of lordship in his own right with the dwarf common folk to rule over well, an army of his own probably among the Eight Dwarf Armies, a castle fit for a lord, a new fortune much more worth than Casterly Rock, and...a wife who can truly loved him for who he was like Tysha several years ago. The name of her saddens Tyrion mentally, wishing she was here in Middle-Earth pondering the thought of his father's last words before killing him with the crossbow 'Wherever whores go'.

Tyrion's words pleases the son of Thrain even more. At least he can defend himself when the quest to retake Erebor begin but he had to rally the company first and also hire the burglar Gandalf mentioned. Tyrion must prove himself to him to follow him til the very end. However, he wants to know more of the golden-haired dwarf Gandalf brought along with him especially the strange weapon but the time is not now and will come eventually.

"Now that there's now a clear understanding between us. We should begin preparations for the quest to retake the Lonely Mountain" Gandalf finally spoke as he was more than happy to see Thorin to be more understandable of Tyrion as if they are like brothers in kind.

"Right, Gandalf. I will gather the company and where do we meet and find this burglar?" Thorin asked.

"Why, to the Shire of course. After we gather at his home, there we deliver the terms and rewards for the burglar in exchange for his services and hospitality where he lives" The Grey Wizard answered. _Shire? Another town I believe. Hopefully it's not raining like in Bree_, Tyrion wondered.

Feeling a slight nervous of the word 'hospitality' mentioned in Gandalf's words, Tyrion spoke. "And how would we know that this...burglar we'll hire might guarantee our safety underneath his roof. I have a bad feeling about this Gandalf. Burglars are unruly and untrustworthy characters if you do not know who you are dealing with."

"No need to worry Tyrion, our burglar is a fine lad and a friendly person. He can take kindly well to guests. I've been there at his home in the Shire for several occasions. I can assure you that you'll be fine in his home and also he has food and wine. Lots of it." Gandalf assuring the Imp. This eases the Lannister dwarf for a while but he'll have to keep his guard up just in case.

"I must be off Gandalf and Tyrion son of Tywin. We'll meet again in the Shire once the company is assembled. It may take time but I'll be there nonetheless. Farewell." Thorin then got out from his table and left the 'Prancing Pony' with a spark of hope rekindled in his eyes, leaving Gandalf and Tyrion behind as the two finished their meals with Gandalf paying for them and before they leave Bree on their way to the Shire, facing the rains again.

"By the way Gandalf, who is the name of our burglar we'll be searching for in the Shire?" Tyrion asked, as he put on his cloak and grabbed his crossbow.

Gandalf, readying his hat and took his staff, smiled at Tyrion and answered. "His name is Bilbo Baggins, master of Bag End."

And so Tyrion's unexpected journey in Middle-Earth begins with the Imp and Gandalf the Grey leaving Bree on a trip to the Shire...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I finally created a fanfic inspired from a meme in Facebook of Galadriel saying "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future" and Tyrion smiled in response, a little imagination of my own with Tyrion feasting and drinking with Thorin and Company at Bilbo's hobbit-hole (I'll put that in the next chapter! ;) hehehe), and another meme called "Tyrion and Company" with the Company of Dwarves with Tyrion replacing Thorin Oakenshield as their leader (and I laughed). Poor Tyrion, no brothels and whores for him in Middle-Earth! Hehehe<strong>**.**

**I made a few little or some mix between GoT and ASOIAF in this chapter if you what I mean if you GoT good eyes. XD.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what's up, guys? I'm very happy that you liked "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" and I appreciate all of your first reviews in this Game of Thrones x The Hobbit trilogy fanfic story. :') Thank you for the first reviews and I do hope that I would make this story much much more interesting and fun. Sorry for taking so long to make the story. It's been too long since the first chapter of the Hobbit x Game of Thrones fanfic.  
><strong>

**I'll be somewhat shortening each chapter to two, three or four thousand or more words if I wanted due to my time schedule in college after New Year's Eve. It would be okay for you guys right? Thank you in advance! :)**

**Edited: I made a few changes. I left some part out. Okay. we're cool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones and The Hobbit. They belong to their respective owners and the ones behind the production of the two franchises. I swear to the old gods and the new that I don't make this story for profit and it's for fun. I'm just inspired from the Facebook memes involving LOTR/TH and ASOIAF/GOT.  
><strong>

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

On the long road from the always-raining town of Bree to the Shire, Tyrion Lannister and Gandalf the Grey have traveled by horse where they will meet the hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, master of Bag End, the burglar they're going to hire who is vital to the quest to retake Erebor from Smaug led by Thorin Oakenshield and his company of dwarves. The Grey Wizard was more than kind enough to provide Tyrion a pony for the Imp to ride on for a comfortable journey. The Lannister dwarf was grateful of this for he owed a great debt of gratitude to Gandalf and someday he will repay it as to his House words: 'A Lannister always pays his debts', once he established himself a place for himself on Middle-Earth that is after the quest is completed. Perhaps a large feast in Gandalf's honor. Or better yet a lordship, a keep and an acre of whatever land he chooses for the self-esteemed Wizard. This must be old-habits-die-hard inherited from his late father and grandfather Tytos did the same for those whom they indebted to their good deeds and services to House Lannister. Speaking of lordship, Tyrion had a thought of plans for his soon-to-be hard-earned position which will be soon granted by Thorin Oakenshield once the Lonely Mountain has been retaken and the latter crowned as the King Under the Mountain with the reclaimed Arkenstone, such as incorporating his future Dwarf Family among the Eight with his family's sigil and house words, and creating his dwarven lords and bannermen who'll swear their oath and loyalty to him and to the King Under the Mountain as well and of course build up his fortune from scratch.

As they continue traveling, Tyrion and Gandalf talked about the history of the Dwarves for they are proud and hardy race who were master craftsmen and warriors but were stubborn and secretive. Even managing to learn the origins and history of the Dwarves in Middle-Earth and was surprised that the gods in this world he's in now are real, very real. The Valar they are called in Middle-Earth according to the Grey Wizard himself. Powerful beings who were sometimes worshiped as gods but are actually servants of Eru Ilúvatar, the Creator. He knows of Westeros' gods: the Seven, the old gods of the North, the Drowned God, the Storm Gods, the Lord of Light and various other religions even of Essos but doubts of their existence as they rarely show themselves for all the actions were of men not gods. Only the Valar and Eru Ilúvatar are the only ones who intervened in the affairs of the world of Middle-Earth. The Imp was very impressed and wished that all the dwarfs in Westeros and Essos who may have great potential with their lives but hindered by their persecuted status would have come to Middle-Earth and be part of the strong proud race including himself, which he was intending to do so.

Later after the conversation ended, Tyrion began to wonder in deep thought. _I wonder how am I here in Middle-Earth? Was it the gods who sent me here? If they are, then perhaps they took pity on me and sent me here to a place where I truly belong...where I am accepted for who I am and what I was unlike in Westeros. Hmmm...if the gods really did sent me here, then Tysha- no...it's impossible. My beloved Tysha couldn't be here in this world but my lord father said 'Wherever whores go' before I killed him, maybe there's still a chance she might be here, wouldn't hurt to try. But if I did manage to find her, will she ever forgive me for all the pains and sufferings she took not after my father had the whole barracks of men in Casterly Rock on her and I was forced to look upon and did the final blow by his command? But I swear to the old gods and the new that I will find Tysha and the heart to forgive her and she will forgive me. I will not lose her again...ever._

The Grey Wizard noticed his golden-haired little friend spacing out in a gloomy and dreary look on his face as if he has seen Death itself and let out a little mock cough to get Tyrion's attention, which it worked of course.

"Are you alright, Tyrion my lad? You seem troubled.", Gandalf asked in a concerned tone.

Tyrion then replied, "Forgive me Gandalf. Sometimes my mind is not in the right place. Back in my home, I lost someone I cared about. One of the few people who actually cared for and loved me for I am in a cruel world I once lived in. The gods have been cruel enough to take her away from her and disappeared from my life I fear her dead. I just...wish that she's with me now..."

Tapping on the Imp's shoulder, the Grey Wizard comforted him, "Not to worry Tyrion my lad. Perhaps in time, you might find what you are looking for. "

Tyrion warmly smiled at Gandalf's comforting words and later conversed with the Grey Wizard everything about Westeros in a form of stories theatrically he mastered such as the history of the Seven Kingdoms, the First Men, the Andals, the Rhoynes, the children of the forest and the White Walkers including the Long Night, the Battle for the Dawn, the Targaryen Conquest, the Dance of the Dragons, Robert's Rebellion, the War of the Five Kings etc. to which Gandalf take a liking to his stories all the while suspecting that Tyrion Lannister may not be of this world as he thought since he found him on the road unconscious.

As the Imp and the Grey Wizard entered the Shire, it was a beautiful sight to see truly indeed. A place filled with rich land and bountiful harvest, a place of peace and harmony as if war never existed here. This reminds the Imp of how Westeros used to be like the Shire somewhat to some extent before it is ravaged and torn by wars and unrest thanks to those who play the game of thrones notably the War of the Five Kings and everyone suffered from it as a result. And also to the Starks' words: 'Winter is coming' with the long winter coming at the end of the long summer, the Seven Kingdoms are going to suffer the consequences. And the people, well, they are peaceful and friendly. All shorter than men in the size of children but taller than Tyrion. And also they don't wear shoes at all much the ones at Bree.

Continuing on the road, Tyrion seemed to charmed the hobbit women of the Shire with a smile on his face and they giggled like little girls in response while passing by. While other hobbits looked at the two with suspicion while some resumed their normal activities as if Tyrion and Gandalf never existed. Maybe the Imp would like to bed them for tonight...but sadly remembering of Gandalf's statement of non-existent whores and brothels and the meeting place of Thorin Oakenshield and his company at the burglar's home for the quest to retake Erebor from Smaug kept his hand.

For once it might be refreshing to be without a whore in his arms for once in a while but he will soon miss it.

_At Bag End_

Arriving at the hobbit-hole, Tyrion Lannister and Gandalf the Grey got off their horses and upon entering the entrance of their burglar's home called 'Bag End' from the sign the Lannister dwarf noticed, they saw that their would-be companions are already at the door, eight Dwarves trying to be in the first in line front door of the hobbit's home as they huddled up together albeit cramped up with each other.

"Budge up there Bombur! Give us a breathing will ya?!", one voice huffed in annoyance.

"Bifur...I have no idea what you're trying to say in all of this darkness!", a voiced uttered in exasperation.

"Wha-?...Speak up laddie. Wait, let me adjust this confounded contraption!", the older voice hollered.

"Blimey! My feet hurt and smell. I can imagine the smell but they bloody well hurt!", groaned a deep voice.

"Youch! Watch where ya point that pointy staff of yours!", an angry voice cried.

"Maybe you should knock again, but a bit harder this time!", a hesitant voiced urged.

"You think there will be chips?", an eager voice asked hopefully.

Upon looking at the Dwarves, the real Dwarves in person, they are all similar to Thorin Oakenshield. All had the looks of Northmen indeed and could even swore that the very fat one among them is Lord Wylam Manderly of White Harbor for some reason! How in the seven hells can a very fat dwarf can move around much less fight in battle. He might be a great burden in the quest no doubt. So_ these are the Dwarves...proud and strong...They seemed more lively and unruly than I thought...  
><em>

"Uh...Gandalf? What's going here?", Tyrion asked as they finally paused right behind the rowdy bunch who are still trying to get through the round door of Bag End.

"You will find out soon enough, Tyrion my lad.", Gandalf replied as he smiled in a mysterious way. _Why is he smiling?_, Tyrion thought when he saw that and wanted to know what the Grey Wizard's smile and words meant. Then suddenly, an angry, though muffled, voice came from the other side of the wooden door of Bag End. Tyrion was taken aback to what he heard, " No! No! There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is!"

From the sound of it, all of them are very unwelcomed by the supposed burglar they're hiring for the quest to retake Erebor just as Tyrion thought but Gandalf gave the Imp a wink, leaving Tyrion's brow lifted in doubt. He knew what that meant...he was...up to something no doubt.

"If this is some clot-head's idea of the joke then I can only say it is in very poor taste.", their would-be host of Bag End said in a very displeased tone as the door flew open and the Dwarves tumbled in!

_That's gonna hurt..I would bet every Gold Dragon to see Cersei getting squashed by them. Hehehe.._, Tyrion mentally commented bemusedly, imagining his sweet sister Cersei being squished to death by this group of Dwarves literally falling on her. That thought made him smile.

"Get off you lump!", one of the Dwarves groaned who was getting squished to the ground by his fellow kin as they were trying to get up from the floor.

The master of Bag End and soon-to-be burglar behind the door is revealed to be a male Hobbit with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes wearing clothing as if he had lived a contented life of a lesser lord as he zeroed in on the Grey Wizard, ignoring the Lannister dwarf as if he never existed. Probably the Hobbit didn't have time to notice Tyrion as he was not pleased to see unexpected guests in his hobbit hole.

"Gandalf...", he said exasperatedly.

Tyrion took an analytic look on the hobbit named Bilbo Baggins and noted that he looks simply like a green boy not a hardened and dangerous burglar. Not what he expected after a small talk with Thorin Oakenshield at Bree. Still why would in the seven hells Gandalf wanted to recruited the likes of him and needs to know what once he asked the Grey Wizard personally later after this.

Then the Dwarves jumped up, rolled or helped to their feet in a blur of movement as they dispersed throughout the Hobbit's house, passing by Bilbo. Even Tyrion was surprised to how nimble and quick the Dwarves were as they scattered past the Hobbit despite their size. Both Tyrion and Gandalf entered the hobbit hole and Bilbo finally glanced at the Imp before doing a surprised double take as he took in his appearance. Tyrion grinned at the look of his surprise. No doubt his scarred face, his unusual attire and a crossbow didn't help apparently.

The Lannister dwarf felt a pat on his shoulder as Gandalf made introductions, "Mister Bilbo Baggins, may I present to you Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin."

His etiquette towards the lords and ladies of Westeros even to the royal family of House Baratheon of King's Landing despite the obvious hate towards his sweet sister Cersei and no-good nephew Joffrey kicked in as Tyrion dipped in a well-made curtsy. "Please to make your acquaintance Master Baggins of Bag End."

Bilbo cleared his throat and said, "Um...yes...please to make yours." having found himself automatically bowing before the Imp though still felt dumbfounded about Tyrion.

It is a while pondering about that did the Imp allow his green eyes to survey the cozy and insides of the Hobbit's hole. It was simple and warm., although not as elegant as all the castles and keeps in the Seven Kingdoms but elegant nonetheless. Reminds Tyrion of a small cottage where he and Tysha once cherished their moments together of their married life before his father destroyed all that. And in his mind Tyrion sometimes wished to himself that once he found her, they'll return to the cottage or maybe perhaps a hobbit hole if there was by chance Tysha might be here in Middle-Earth. If only...

Then he spotted a quartet of Dwarves heaving a delicate looking cabinet out of the dining room. The furniture looked simple, but by the way of the Dwarves heaving it, it is as heavy as elephant from Essos to which Tyrion heard rumors of the Golden Company, the famed mercenary company composed of Westerosi and Essi battle-hardened knights and soldiers formed by the Blackfyres, having them in their ranks and arsenal. Tyrion's eyes zoomed in on every Dwarf in Bilbo's home making preparations for a grand feast no doubt as they helped themselves from the food vault within Bag End.

On the other hand, Bilbo Baggins failed to stop his guests from pillaging his house that amuses Tyrion greatly. "Put that back! Put that back!" as all the Dwarves began to grab every food and wine and chairs for the dining room much like the Starks of Winterfell prepares for the feast and guest housings for King Robert, his royal family and the host of Baratheon and Lannister men if he recalled.

Tyrion took a glance at the food supply and oh dear, there is indeed food and wine within the storeroom of Bag End. Lot of it. _This is more than enough to last the whole long winter. A shame it is all gone now...Oh well that will make Master Baggins look more greedy if he doesn't share...  
><em>

All while the rest of the Dwarves helped themselves with Bilbo's food supply to prepare for a grand feast held in the apparently-unwilling hobbit's home Tyrion noticed all too well, some were daring enough to make themselves at home as they checked out his personal belongings and room much Bilbo's dismay. Meanwhile, Tyrion could not help but check out the large collection of books and maps in the living room thanks to his love for books as he put down his crossbow among the pile of weapons the Dwarves carried next to the door of Bilbo's home and helped himself from the shelves.

Scanning through the pages and paper he read thoroughly, Tyrion was lost in his deep thoughts about the history of the Shire, of Middle-Earth, the stories of ancient legends and the full map view of Middle-Earth itself, everything the Imp needs to know about if he's going to acquaint and familiarize himself with the strange new world he has been thrown into. And it's more than enough. Truly indeed, the Hobbit's book collection is almost like heaven for a book lover like Tyrion.

"Hey, hey, those are my books! My maps! Put them back! Please", Bilbo yelled at Tyrion upon noticing the blond Lannister dwarf reading through them whilst trying in vain to get the Dwarves not to mess around his home such as messing around with his mother's plates, using the bathroom or privy, and taking more food, further emptying the vault.

"And what good use of these books and maps of yours if they aren't read at all, Master Baggins? Are they merely for display perhaps? Hmm? All the knowledge will be wasted if no one reads them.", the Lannister dwarf quipped in response, feeling a bit annoyed of his outbursts.

The Hobbit was taken aback of the Imp's words in surprise and exasperatedly spoke, "N-no! I mean yes yes! They're for display! I've read them all alright but I don't want them to scattered around in my living room! I just had them in good order!"

Putting down the book for a while in response to Bilbo's outburst, Tyrion spoke politely albeit bemusedly. "Very well, Master Baggins. After I read the books and maps, I will return them back to their shelves on my word as a Lannister." before resuming his reading.

The Hobbit appeared to be pleased to Tyrion's words but that happiness is short-lived as he resumed his previous ordeal. "No, no! That's Grandpa Mungo's chair!" He yelled after the Dwarf who seemed to be hard of hearing of what Bilbo just said. Gandalf chuckled and shook his head before turning to the Imp. "I trust you're enjoying yourself Tyrion, yes?"

"Indeed I am, Gandalf. In fact, Master Bilbo here knows his way around guests. And he's very good at it", Tyrion spoke, smiling seeing Bilbo running around his home as his world around him comes crashing down by a group of Dwarves, a Wizard and the Imp himself of course, before interrogating the Grey Wizard. "What are you up to Gandalf? Don't lie to me because I know when someone is lying or not."

Sensing that Tyrion demanding answers, Gandalf replied calmly. "As you know Tyrion, Bilbo Baggins here is our best choice of a burglar we need in our journey to Erebor and his expertise may prove beneficial to the quest to find and retrieve the Arkenstone from Smaug's reach and retaking of the Lonely Mountain. And I am not lying for I have never lied for bad reasons throughout my life."

Slowly forwarding his head in response, Tyrion skeptically spoke as he has always been back in King's Landing sometimes when the words of his enemies and would-be allies made the Imp curious and cautious at times, "Are you sure this is the burglar we are looking for? He looks nothing more but a green boy who clearly lived his life at his comfortable home, Gandalf. This must be some form of mistake you've made. Maybe we should find another one who is more...experienced in burglary."

Then, the calmness of Gandalf slightly broke down as he spoke almost like his late father's stern tone something Tyrion could not take for all these years for he learned to withstand against straight words, insults and mockeries at him but not his father before killing him with the crossbow, "I did not make that form of mistake, Tyrion, son of Tywin. Do not ever doubt my words. I choose Bilbo Baggins as our burglar is because I believe that he may be suited for the task at hand and will do so no matter how your perspectives and doubts of him."

Noticing that Gandalf's rage growing before it might finally explode like a volcano, Tyrion realizes that he's gone a little bit too far in getting on the elderly Wizard's bad side as he backed down in fear, having felt the power of the angered Wizard himself. "Forgive me Gandalf. I should not have doubted you and your word. I'm..sorry."

"It's fine my lad. There are no hard feelings between us.", Gandalf said, having calmed himself again. Taking notice that the Dwarves finally finished preparing for the feast at the dining hall and are about to start without them, the Grey Wizard smiled, "Well, it's time for the feast. Shall we, Tyrion?"

"Of course of course Gandalf. I always love a dinner and a show." Tyrion added, having the feeling the feast with the Dwarves of Middle-Earth may be more entertaining than the ones he experienced back in Winterfell and King's Landing which most of them are quite considered dull but enjoyed the food and wine nonetheless. However he still needs to know why Gandalf chose Bilbo for such a very potentially dangerous profession in the upcoming quest.

Now at the now packed and noisy dining room with all the Dwarves minus Thorin Oakenshield who is still haven't arrived yet while Bilbo stands in defeat who was completely dismayed of his food vault's empty state with not a single crumb of bread or cheese left inside, Tyrion and Gandalf the Grey made their entrance since there were no more Dwarves rushing around. Then suddenly, the noise ceased when thirteen pairs of eyes focused squarely on Tyrion. The Imp gulped a little nervously before the real Dwarves but in his pride as a Lannister, he held his ground and chin high a proud lord as he used to be. Gandalf, on the other hand was all pleasant smiles on his face as he announced, "May I introduce to you another addition to your company, Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin."

Tyrion then made a polite dip before the thirteen Dwarves as his pride of a Lannister in line and with a small charming smile as he said, "At your service, fellow Dwarves." All of a sudden, the dead silence broke down like the walls of Pyke come crashing down by Stark-Baratheon forces as the dining room exploded in noise as they greeted Tyrion warmly with happy looks on their faces as they cheered and commented.

"Another fellow Dwarf?!"

"You're joking me right mate?"

"No one can stop us now!"

"Welcome Tyrion Lannister, son of Tywin to Thorin and Company!"

Tyrion Lannister noticeably eased in relief when he realized what they said, or at least he could make out, wasn't incredulous, unwelcoming or mocking unlike all those who scorned, hated, and despised him throughout the Seven Kingdoms. The Lannister dwarf beamed kindly to them, feeling a more acceptance from the Dwarves and suddenly felt more like home in Middle-Earth than in Westeros than ever before.

_Bugger Westeros. Bugger Cersei. Bugger you all people of the Seven Kingdoms. Bugger everything. I love this world..._Tyrion bemusedly thought while a small tear of joy rolled down his scarred cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Second chapter of "Tyrion's Unexpected Journey" is done and done and in the third chapter, Tyrion sets on an adventure with Thorin &amp; Company, Gandalf the Grey and Bilbo Baggins on the road towards the Lonely Mountain after a grand feast at bag End! I believe that I may have foreshadowed something here in this chapter if you GoT good eyes for that. Aye? ;)<br>**

**Merry Christmas and the Happy New Year folks! Hohohoho!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
